My Greatest Wish
by AwesomenessIsMyName
Summary: Matthew had a strange dream when he was a child,a man telling him that if he made a thousand paper stars,he would make his greatest wish come true. Of course,it hadn't mattered to him until now. Based on a comic strip.


_**A/N: This is based off a comic strip I once read. About the little girl who dreamt a man completely in white telling her that if she could make a thousand paper stars,he would grant her wish. The girl grew up really lonely and isolated. So every time she felt depressed,she would make a paper star and put them in a jar. One night,she finally made 1000 of them. The man appeared again and asked if she wanted to wish for a place where she is no longer alone or invisible. Of course,thats not her wish. She just wanted a friend. The ending is that she and the man become friends. I thought this was a really great story and I been into PruCan lately. What do you know? I decided to write a PruCan based on this story :D **_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my crappy writing.**_

* * *

_When I was still a little boy, I had a really odd dream once. It was really quite strange. There was this man dressed in a white dress shirt and white pants appearing before me. He had a really pale skin tone,his hair white but what captivated me was his eyes. I remember it as clear as day. They were blood red. For some reason, I wasn't scared of him. As if he was an angel. I have a really childish mind don't I? I was a kid that time so it can't be helped. _

_'The awesome me will teach you how to make paper stars! Kesesese!' a clear German accent rang out. His laugh was also rather strange and funny in a way but I pushed that thought away and nodded shyly._

_'Shy kid aren't you?' he asked, amused while folding a paper star for me to see. I just blushed from embarrassment and watched his hands move intently. When he was finished, he took out a jar and placed the star in before passing it to me. _

_'Now listen closely kid. If you manage to make a thousand stars, the awesome me will grant your greatest wish!' he grinned, ruffling my hair. 'Times up now. You have to wake up or your vater would probably not let you have your pancakes~ The awesome me will see you again when you finish making a thousand stars!' _

_That was how the dream ended. Strangely though, what I thought was a dream turned out pretty real. I woke up hugging a jar with a single paper star in it.  
_

_I didn't really believe in wishes but making paper stars seemed like fun so I made one every time I felt sad, lonely or lost. I'm still not sure how it helped but it just did._

* * *

Elementary school started out horrible. I'm always invisible and when im finally not, my American brother Alfred 's would come in and take the spotlight to himself,making me unseen again. It's not that I hate him for that since he is my brother. But he does get me into trouble with the bullies after him since we look alike and all. As you guessed, I'm always alone in my elementary days. A quarter of the jar already filled by the time elementary was over. Maybe high school wouldn't be so bad and maybe something would change, so I thought.

Turns out im even more invisible than before. No one notices me or talks to me. No one remembers my name and my teacher's always mark me as absent even though im right in front of them. Am I really that unseen? It was an every day routine for me now. Go to school, get ignored or get asked 'who are you?' every day by the same people. Life can be so tiring. I somehow managed to graduate. It's not that my grades were bad. It was just that most of the time I was marked absent so it kind of came out as a miracle. The jar was half full before I knew high school was over.

I made it to college. But I was still so shy. Papa always told me I should try to mingle with others more. I really tried to get out of my shell to make friends but I was afraid of getting rejected. And I was still invisible after all. More than half the semester had gone and checking my phone contact list made me depressed. In the phone was only three numbers. Francis,my papa,Arthur,Alfred's father and my still annoying brother,Alfred. Before you ask,Alfred and I were adopted by papa and Arthur. The jar was nearly full by then. Mon dieu, I never realized how miserable I live. I don't have friends to even hang out with. It's a miracle I haven't started cutting.

Then came my birthday that the family was suppose to celebrate together. But as you can see, things don't like going my way. Papa and Arthur had to leave on a business trip of some sort and Alfred went hanging with his friends. I came back to a dark and empty home. On the dining table sat a single cupcake obviously made by papa himself. An unlit candle was on it. Next to the cupcake was a note.

_Matthieu,_

_Joyeux anniversaire mon petit Matthieu from moi and Arthur. Sorry for not being able to celebrate your birthday with you but we're really busy. Papa made you a really good cupcake as compensation. Don't worry, I stopped Arthur from helping me so it's not poisoned~ We'll be back soon~ _

_Love, Papa_

'Another night alone I guess' I told myself, blinking away the tears threatening to fall.

* * *

One night, I stood outside the balcony, the jar on the table next to me. I watched the stars of the night sky. I never really realized how bright the stars were until now. I had a bad day today again. So here I was making a paper star. After I was done, I placed it in the jar. It never really occurred to me that it was the thousandth one I made.

It was then some sort of star fell from the sky and landed in my jar of paper stars. A magical thing happened. Some sort of mist-like thing appeared and that same man from the dream when I was a child appeared again. Though this time he had a really adorable little fat yellow bird nesting in his still messy white hair. There was no way I could forget that strange dream.

"Hallo again~" he greeted me, grinning just like that night.

To be honest, I was still rather stunned by how he appeared but I broke out of my stupor when his bird flew over to me and sat in my hair,chirping.

"Kesesese! Gilbird likes you!" he simply laughed.

"Wha-? Who are you?" he blinked.

"Im the awesome Gilbert Beilschmidt! So let's cut to the chaste, birdie," he coughed and started speaking again, ignoring the look I gave him when he heard that nickname. "I'm here to grant your wish,remember? You made a thousand stars. So, I'm saying that you can come with me and leave behind this life which makes you unhappy."

I just looked down,playing with the strings of my hoodie as the albino continued speaking. "You wish for a life where you are no longer alone, or sad, or invisible. Isn't that right, birdie?"

My head was in a turmoil. It was true that I would at times want to leave this place. It is true that I is unhappy but did I truly want to leave? I know I will miss this place even if it was filled with such sad memories for me. But if I went with Gilbert, I could have a happy life. I would be noticed. I soon made up my mind and looked up at the albino German with a gentle expression.

Gilbert took one look at the my face and understands that I didn't want this wish. He gave a smug grin and turned to leave when I quickly held his white t-shirt which stopped him from leaving. I then made an inviting gesture to go inside with him. Gilbert just raised an eyebrow and nodded, following me inside.

"What is it that you want?" the German finally asked me as I made myself comfortable on the couch.

"I... don't want to run away from my problems... And I don't want anyone to rescue me. All that I ever wished for was a friend," I looked at him smiling.

He then ruffled my hair, just like when I was a kid and sat down beside. We started chatting about a lot of pointless things.

"Mein gott! Im Prussian not German!"

"Eeehhh?"

Yep getting to know each other chatter.

"What do you mean you haven't tried pancakes with genuine Canadian maple syrup before?! I'm going to make you some now!"

"It's just pancakes!"

I'm really glad I found a friend.

* * *

_**A/N: It's finished :D Do leave a review si? I do actually want to know how you think. I want to improve my writing. So there :D**_


End file.
